


A Manor in ATLAS

by Alliance (Xazz)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	1. Cover




	2. Chapter 2

There was an intense buzz of activity in the Manor. Normally it was a rather quiet affair but in the past few weeks it had been anything but quiet. It was even less quiet now thanks to the outside sounds of the city. It was driving some of the inhabitants crazy already but the Master assured everyone they would get used to it.

[Leon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=41752704)just watched as his house mates were busy working. She had her sketchbook out casually sketching everyone as they moved about, unpacking boxes, bickering over where things went, and some of the more testosterone bloated members fronted against each other as they got in each other's way and snarled at each other because they were stressed about the whole move. The only reason she wasn’t helping was because the Master had asked him to document the move instead. So he was. There was something called a ‘camera’ he could have used here in ATLAS but she didn’t know how to use one and she didn’t like them very much either. Everyone looked so stiff in a ‘photograph’. She much preferred a drawing. That and it let her boss her house mates around and tell them to stop moving so she could check out their body shapes.

She sighed when, again, [Bray](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43738177)and [Rei](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=54525966)started arguing in the foyer over something. She wasn’t sure what it was and he couldn’t really hear what they were saying but he could hear their petty, heated, argument.

“Sup, Lee-lee,” [Sanya](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=43732447)flopped down dramatically next her, acting extra exhausted.

“What are Rei and Bray on about now?” Leon asked, sketching out the hallway which has been decorated by Laudwine with furniture and artwork from the Master’s collection. She didn't look at Sanya, focused on what she was doing.

“Who gets what room,” Sanya said with a roll of her pale purple eyes. “Rei wants the bigger room-

“But so does Bray. Of course,” she said quietly. “I don’t know why it matters so much.”

“You would say that,” she teased. “You aren't banging anyone in it. The boys need a big room to hold their egos.” That made him giggle. 

“Not like Rei will ever be in his. He’ll find an excuse to just be in Nephilim’s all the time.”

“And where do you want to stay?” Sanya asked.

“I told the Master I would like the attic. Far away from all you fuckers _and_it has some very lovely natural light. At least as lovely as you can get here in the Expanse,” he sighed wistfully. She already missed the bright light of the Ruins or the clear light of the Plateau.

“What is this nonsense!” Leon grimaced when [Fayne](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=43754289)yelled over both the bickering men. “Shut the Shade up and get back to work. We have important guests coming tonight and the Master expects this place in order.”

“Oh dear. Sounds like poor Fayne is quite stressed,” Sanya said, leaning against Leon even as Fayne stormed around the corner out of the foyer. The butler’s hair was a bit askew, which was a first, and his eyes full of fury, not a shock. “Sanya, what are you not doing?” he demanded when he saw Sanya.

“Keeping Leon company, Fayne darling,” she cooed even as she slid away from Leon’s side.

“Do not make me yell at you like I already had to do to those two _imbeciles_the Master finds worth keeping around,” he growled.

Leon watched as Sanya went over to Fayne and put a hand on his chest. “You need to relax, Fayne, darling,” he said.

“Not now Sanya,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Leon,” she called sweetly, “do you think Fayne is too stressed?”

“His horn will rot at this rate,” Leon said.

“Do not patronize me, Leon,” Fayne snapped but wasn't pushing Sanya away.

“Me?” she asked innocently. “I am but a humble artist and I am doing the job the Master asigned me.” Fayne growled wordlessly at him. “Perhaps you could use the distraction.”

“Do you want to watch, Leon?” Sanya asked, her spade tail curling around Fayne’s ankle.

“No. I have work to do still. And it looks like you have some now too.”

She grinned at Fayne, “See, even Leon thinks you need to relax a little.”

“We have _guests_,” he said.

“Tonight, Fayne. We have guests _tonight_. And you know the Master would be very upset if you worked yourself into a nightmare,” she rubbed his chest slightly. He looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes. She just smiled sweetly at him. “You aren’t at your best when you’re stressed,” she added cutely.

“Sanya,” he growled a warning.

“It won’t take but a few minutes,” she promised. Leon knew Fayne was trying to act all grumpy and moody about it but he didn’t miss the way Fayne’s tail was curling around Sanya’s.

He made an annoyed noise in his throat. “Oh stop acting like you don’t want Sanya to polish your horn, Fayne,” Leon piped in.

“You stay out of this,” he pointed harshly at Leon. He just giggled and looked away from them to go back to finishing her drawing of the hallway. He glanced over to the side when he heard the two leave, probably going to one of the empty rooms. They were barely in there a minute before she heard Bray and Rei bickering _again_. She sighed deeply before getting up and going to find somewhere away from them to draw.


End file.
